Ne m'abandonnez pas
by Iroko
Summary: Souffrant que son Maître l'ait rejeté en réclamant qu'Anakin devienne son Padawan, Obi-Wan n'arrive pas à dormir


Blabla : et si Qui-Gon essayait d'être pas trop balourd pour une fois ?

**Ne m'abandonnez pas**

Obi-Wan n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il devrait pourtant profiter du confort de sa chambre au Temple avant de repartir pour Naboo. Mais la douleur dans son cœur le maintenait éveillé. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait voler de ses propres ailes, renoncer aux conseils avisés - ou exaspérants - de Qui-Gon pour devenir un chevalier Jedi. Son rêve. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette perspective se profile d'une manière aussi inattendue et brutale.

Qui-Gon et lui avaient eu des débuts difficiles, mais il avait cru que c'était derrière eux, que la confiance et l'estime avait grandi avec les années. Mais voilà que face à un apprenti prometteur, Qui-Gon parlait de le jeter prématurément dans l'arène. Son Maître n'en avait-il finalement rien à faire de lui ? L'avait-il formé juste par devoir, parce qu'Obi-Wan avait démontré qu'il possédait assez d'esprit Jedi pour que ce soit dommage qu'il n'en devienne pas un et que Qui-Gon s'était dévoué en l'absence d'autre volontaire ?

\- Padawan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Obi-Wan sursauta. Il n'avait pas senti son Maître arriver. Le titre lui laissa un goût amer mais il tenta de dissimuler son trouble. Il avait pourtant attendu que Qui-Gon s'endorme avant de se laisser aller à ruminer. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas été assez discret pour que ça ne réveille pas le Maître Jedi entre deux cycles de sommeil.

\- Ce n'est rien, Maître.

Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Ce n'est pas rien pour que tu ne sois pas occupé à dormir alors qu'on repart en mission demain.

\- Juste cette histoire de Sith qui me maintient éveillé.

Évidemment il fallait que Qui-Gon ait assez dissipé les brumes du sommeil pour sentir son demi-mensonge. Il se rapprocha pour faire face à son Padawan, envahissant son espace personnel pour le fixer dans les yeux à quelques centimètres de distance seulement.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça Obi-Wan. Et tu n'es pas en train de méditer pour dissoudre tes craintes dans la Force. Qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point ?

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- On part en **mission**, Padawan. L'heure n'est pas au secret et au malaise. Nous devons être reposés et à l'unisson face à la menace du Sith.

Face à l'insistance peu délicate de son Maître, Obi-Wan craqua. Ses boucliers mentaux s'effondrèrent, révélant la douleur de l'abandon qui l'avait frappé lors de la réunion devant le conseil. Même s'il avait essayé de le dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait, et même donné son soutien à l'avis de son Maître alors que ça lui écorchait le cœur.

\- Arrêtez de prétendre vous préoccuper de moi. J'étais juste un initié un minimum valable qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un forme et vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire. Mais maintenant c'est différent et je ne suis plus qu'une gêne.

\- Tu te trompes Padawan...

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de sauver les apparences, et ne m'appelez plus comme ça puisque vous ne voulez plus de moi comme tel. Concentrez vous donc sur votre précieux élu.

À sa surprise, Qui-Gon l'embrassa. Doucement. Juste une caresse appuyée de ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner. Et de laisser tomber à son tour les barrières qui protégeaient son esprit. Obi-Wan hoqueta face à l'amour qui l'enveloppa soudain. La main de Qui-Gon qui entourait son visage lui sembla soudain la seule ancre qui lui permettait de rester debout face au tourbillon d'émotions qui l'assaillait.

\- Obi-Wan. Tu es mon précieux Padawan et je ne le regrette nullement. J'essaye de faire le fier en te laissant partir vers ta destinée alors que je ne désire rien de moins que de te garder à mes côtés pour toujours. J'avais découvert ce que c'était qu'être amoureux avec Tahl, mais je ne l'ai compris que juste avant sa mort. Toi, cela fait quelques années que je m'en suis rendu compte et que j'ai essayé de le cacher du mieux que je pouvais. Et crois moi, c'était parfois difficile de te laisser partir de ton côté pour le bien d'une mission plutôt que de te garder près de moi où je pouvais te protéger. Alors oui, je me soucie d'Anakin, et élu ou pas je pense qu'il **doit** être formé. Mais tu es bien plus précieux à la partie égoïste de mon cœur. Et l'obtention de ton grade de chevalier sera autant ma fierté que ma souffrance de te voir t'éloigner.

\- Vous... vous serez toujours mon Maître.

\- Mais je ne serais plus constamment à tes côtés. Nous ne nous reverrons que lorsque le hasard des missions nous laissera nous trouver au Temple au même moment. Et je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, même si je sais combien tu es capable, de nombreux dangers nous guettent lors des missions et parfois ils peuvent être plus fort que nous. Tu vas me manquer mon précieux Padawan, et je risque d'avoir plus de cheveux gris à cause de mon souci pour toi que du chaos qu'Anakin pourrait répandre au Temple avec son éducation particulière.

Le sourire tendre de Qui-Gon toucha le cœur déjà bien troublé d'Obi-Wan. La main de son Maître était toujours contre sa joue, semblant résister avec difficulté à la caresser. L'amour de son Maître s'enroulait autour de son esprit comme un plaid moelleux. La tentation de s'y blottir était si grande, mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son Maître étaient-ils à la hauteur des attentes de celui-ci ? L'idée de plus ne le dégoûtait pas, et plus il y pensait plus il sentait la séduction du concept. Qui-Gon et lui, plus proches dans la Force qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Maître... Qui-Gon...

Mais Qui-Gon l'interrompit avec un sourire triste.

\- Ne sacrifie pas ton avenir brillant pour un vieux fou incorrigible. Et ne force pas tes sentiments plus loin qu'ils ne vont naturellement. Ton affection insolente pour ton vieux Maître suffira à me réconforter.

La volonté de sacrifice de Qui-Gon ne fit que renforcer les sentiments naissants d'Obi-Wan. Face à une possibilité qui n'avait jamais existé jusqu'à présent, il sentait son cœur avide de cultiver un amour réciproque. Et il avait faim d'autres baisers.

\- La graine a déjà germé. Vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de pousser. Ne m'abandonnez pas, Qui-Gon. Même si vous ne pouvez plus me tenir la main, je vous la donne. Le temps qu'on pourra partager sera peut-être rare, mais il n'en sera que plus précieux.

Les lèvres de Qui-Gon tremblèrent, ses yeux embués n'osant croire au bonheur qu'Obi-Wan lui retourne ses sentiments. Son Padawan modèle, bien plus strict que lui sur le respect de la lettre du Code Jedi. Et pourtant, s'il embrasait pleinement son avenir de Jedi, il acceptait de faire un pas de côté quand le devoir laisserait la place au repos. Juste quelques moments volés à la barbe du conseil, mais emprunts d'une promesse plus chaleureuse que les doubles soleils de Tatooine.

Qui-Gon sentit sa résolution s'affirmer. Son Padawan était prêt. Qui-Gon avait plus envie de lui qu'Obi-Wan n'avait encore besoin de son enseignement. La prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait face au conseil, il pourrait affirmer de tout son être qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi était prêt à passer les épreuves.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Obi-Wan, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur quelque soit la distance qui nous sépare.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
